


The Eleventh Day Of Christmas

by tsc



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, in which Rin didn't move to Australia, in which they all go to the same university, in which you will never listen to Christmas music the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tsc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru can never listen to Silent Night again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eleventh Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> first free fic and i hope its not toooooo bad

_On the eleventh day of Christmas…_

It was a party.  It was another drunken college party, and Haruka found himself being dragged through the hoard of students by none other than Rin. He wasn’t exactly sure where they were headed, but he let the other boy drag him through the apartment.

Was it an apartment?  Where were they, exactly?  One minute he had been enjoying a nice bath, and the next he was being thrown into a crowd of people.  But he continued to move his legs to keep up with his friend, despite the number of drinks he may or may not have had.  The place was slightly skewed, but he was still okay.

“Rin, where are we—” he tried to call out, but he gave up when he could barely hear himself.  There was no way the other boy would be able to.

He knew where he was as soon as Rin burst out the doors and into the hallway of the apartment.  It was an apartment after all.  It was their apartment building.  The party had been in Rei and Nagisa’s room.

 _Rei can’t have been home,_ Haru thought to himself.  _Nagisa is a dead man._

Haru didn’t have much time to react before he was being tugged down the hall and up the stairs towards his flat. Rin had continued to stay quiet as they finally stopped in front of the door of his apartment. The redhead dug deep for his keys before pulling them out of his pocket to unlock the door. As soon as the door was open, Rin’s hand was on Haru’s arm once more and he was being tugged into the all too familiar apartment.

The lights were still on in the kitchen, lighting up the foyer as they both kicked off their shoes, and Rin locked the door behind them both.  Rin’s face was flushed, and Haru immediately blamed it on the alcohol but before he knew it, the other’s lips were attached to his and no alcohol was in sight. It seemed as though Rin hadn’t drank anything.

Haru melted into the kiss, kissing back and nipping Rin’s bottom lip.  The taller boy pulled back slightly at the action and raised his eyebrow, smirk growing on his face.

Parties always lead to this; neither boy was surprised by their actions.  They weren’t together in any official sort of way, but they always found company with each other during or after a party.

It was like science.

If they didn’t end up in bed together, they knew the apocalypse was upon them.  Both of them, however, couldn’t take the final step to ask the other out properly.

Rin’s hands moved down to find Haru’s and he tugged him towards his bedroom.

It was like clockwork.  They found their way into Rin’s bedroom and within seconds of closing the door, their lips were on each other’s while their hands roamed each other’s bodies.  Clothes started to slowly make their way to the floor and at one point or another, music started to fill the room.

They made their way to the bed. The heated kisses continued as the music swirled between them.  Quiet whimpers as teeth dragged along skin played nicely along with the soft sounds of some band Rin was in love with.  Haru had no idea.  He knew he should, but he was terrible with music.

He bit into Rin’s neck, causing the boy under him to groan and a small smile spread across his face.  His tongue moved out along the bite marks and he slowly made his way down Rin’s body.  Haru adored the boy’s body.  It was defined in all the right places that made Haru’s stomach flip with excitement. His tongue moved across the boy’s skin, teasing over his nipples before continuing south. He felt Rin’s hands move into his hair once he had made his way down to the waistband of the other’s boxers.

Haru glanced up to see Rin watching him, lust swirling in his eyes and a red tint across his cheeks.  With a smirk, the raven-haired boy reached up to tug the shorts off the other.  Rin lifted his hips to help get rid of the offensive clothing before they were tossed to the side, and Haru’s lips were on him once more.  He kissed up the inside of one of Rin’s thighs, nipping playfully every so often, before moving down the other.  He teased around the base of Rin’s cock before moving his tongue up the underside ever so lightly.  The boy shook beneath him, and Haru’s smirk grew.

He’d never admit it out loud, but he loved the reactions he got from the boy.

He continued to tease Rin with light touches and kisses, but not outright giving him exactly what he wanted.  The boy beneath him squirmed the more Haru teased, and he finally gave in, letting his head move completely over his cock, enveloping him in the heat of his mouth.

Rin let out a moan to end all moans, and it sent shocks to Haru’s own groin.

Haru slowly bobbed his head, knowing every sensitive area that got Rin to the edge.  He teased around the head, flicking the tip with his tongue before pushing himself down as far as he could go without gagging.  He nuzzled the trimmed hair at the base before pulling back with a soft pop, moving his hand up to take over while he caught his breath. He looked up at Rin’s red face as the music changed.  He paid no attention to it and got back to work, pressing kisses to the boy’s length before taking it back into his mouth.

Haru paused as he caught onto the music that was playing, frowning as he glanced up at Rin.  The other seemed to not be paying attention at all, only to the feeling of Haru’s mouth on him.

Haru tried to concentrate, bobbing his head a few more times before pulling back slightly.

“It’s not Christmas,” he mumbled, before slipping the length back into his mouth.

Rin’s hand tightened in his hair as he let out a moan. “Yes, it is.”

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright…_

Haru closed his eyes as he continued to work. He knew Rin was close, the hand in his hair was almost painful, but with the music playing he could barely concentrate.

He honestly had no idea what day it was, but it didn’t feel like it should be Christmas.  _Christmas was like a month ago, wasn’t it?_

Haru tried to ignore the music, tried to ignore the lyrics, but as he bobbed his head, he could feel himself losing interest in continuing.  He’d finish Rin off and pass out.

Perhaps the apocalypse was coming after all.

_Silent night, holy night,_

_Shepherds quake, at the sight,_

_Glories stream from heaven above,_

_Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah,_

_Christ the Savior is born,_

_Christ the Savior is born_

Haru squeezed his eyes shut as he hollowed his cheeks and drew his mouth back on Rin’s cock.  The song was ending, but he was so far done already.  There was nothing sexy about Christmas music. There was nothing sexy about Jesus being born.

Although perhaps Rin thought otherwise, because without warning, he was spilling into Haru’s mouth.  The raven-haired boy had nearly stopped paying attention, but caught himself just in time to not cause a mess.

He sat up with a frown once Rin had completely emptied himself and shook his head.

“What’s that look for?”  Rin asked after a moment, pushing himself out of his post-orgasm daze.

“Christmas music ruined the mood. I’m going home.”

“What?  Haru, come back.”

Haru knew he was being silly, but he felt wrong. It felt wrong. You don’t blow a guy listening to Silent Night.

Maybe Jingle Bell Rock, but definitely not Silent Night.

“Haru!”  Rin called as Haru hurriedly got his clothes back on.

“It’s not Christmas.”  Haru repeated himself as he pulled on his hoodie. After a second he realized it was actually Rin’s hoodie, but he didn’t care at the moment.

“Christmas is next week!”  Rin argued, and Haru frowned, turning around to look at the boy on the bed.

“Wait, really?”

“Yes.”

Haru blinked and shook his head. “There is nothing sexy about Silent Night.”

Rin looked at Haru incredulously and sat up, propping himself on his elbows.  “ _What?_ ”

Haru cleared his throat and patted down his jeans, making sure he had his keys, phone and wallet. “I’m going home.”

“But, Haru!”

“Home.”

And with that, the boy turned and left the room and the apartment.  He frowned at the ground as he made his way down the hall towards his own flat.  Upon opening the door, he was surprised to find Makoto sitting at the kitchen table, reading his textbooks.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight.”  he said, glancing up as Haru walked through the kitchen towards the table.

Haru still had a frown on his face and he slowly shook his head.

“I can never listen to Silent Night again.”

“What?”

Haru was about to turn and leave before he paused.

“What day is it?”

“Uh, December 18th? Why?”

“Oh.” Haru started making his way back through the kitchen to the hallway.  “I guess it is Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)  
>  Proofread by [Nelly-Belly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dot333/works)!


End file.
